


Hey Mister, That's My Sister

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time for Finn to get used to having a sister who’s gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mister, That's My Sister

**Title:** Hey Mister, that’s my sister  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Finn.  
 **Word Count:** 1,200+  
 **Summary:** It takes time for Finn to get used to having a sister who’s gay.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. Specifically sex in this part.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 13 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

When his mum decided to get married again, Finn was apprehensive. Burt was an awesome guy and he made his mum happy, which was good. His mum hadn’t been happy in a long time and even though Finn didn’t notice a lot, he noticed that. The change in her when she met Burt had been immediate and Finn wanted her to be happy all of the time. She was his _mum;_ she deserved it.

The one thing he had been really apprehensive with was Kurt. Kurt was cool and all but she was a bit of a bitch at times. She was scarier than Quinn when she wanted to be and she had all of these little quirks that Finn didn’t know if she would yell at him if he messed one of them up. She didn’t like messes and sometimes, she was such a _girl_ about everything.

He tried though, for his mum, mostly. 

Kurt was one of these people who didn’t know how hot they were. She wore the weirdest stuff sometimes but she had this _arse_ that was just amazing and Finn knew that he wouldn’t be able to look when Kurt became his step-sister. 

Most of the time, he forgot how hot Kurt was when she opened her mouth to berate him about something.

Except, when they became step-siblings, Finn saw a new side of Kurt. She was more of a guy than he really gave her credit for. She could kick his arse in a multitude of video games and she could fix cars as good as Burt could. That had to count for something, right? Totally. He could handle having a sister that wasn’t snapping at him all of the time. Plus, Kurt had got him onto this moisturising routine that left his skin feeling baby soft. Not that Finn would tell anyone about it, of course, but he did like having softer skin. Football was harsh on his hands but the moisturiser that Kurt gave him was amazing.

So, Finn got over the fact that Kurt was a girl, that they were living in close quarters and that she could chuck a bitch-fit bigger than anyone he’d ever met because at the end of the day, they were cool. They were brother and sister and Finn had been an only child for so long.

Then Kurt got a girlfriend. 

A lot of the guys at school had always teased Kurt for ‘being a dyke’ and in the locker room, Finn always heard talk about guys wanting Kurt to have a three-way with one of them and their girlfriends ‘because dykes love that shit, right?’. Finn hated it.

He liked to think that he had a bit more respect for women and his sister than the guys in the locker room.

Finn liked Blaine, though. She was easy to get along with. She didn’t yell at him for spilling stuff and she clearly possessed magical powers of some sort to be able to calm Kurt down like she did. 

Finn was in awe, really. He’d never seen someone soothe Kurt like he had seen Blaine do.

So when they started hanging around the house a lot more, Finn didn’t think anything of it. Blaine was a cool girl and she made Kurt happy, so Finn liked her.

What he didn’t really think about was the definition of a _girlfriend_ for Kurt.

The first time he walked in on them making out, he had stood there dumbly, wondering what the hell was going on.

Kurt had yelled loudly at him for that and Finn, still so confused, had retreated to his room.

Then he realised, of course Kurt would want to make out with her girlfriend – he made out with his girlfriends all of the time. 

The second time, it was purely by accident and Blaine had been the one to speak first, reprieving Finn of being yelled at. 

Finn didn’t realise how _hot_ it was to see two girls kissing. 

Maybe that’s what all of the guys in the locker room had been talking about?

No. He wasn’t like them. He was a good brother. He didn’t want to watch his sister and her girlfriend making out. That was wrong.

The third time wasn’t really an accident at all.

Finn knew that Blaine was around and he had seen them go off into Kurt’s room an hour beforehand. He tried to convince himself that they would be finished making out by now and Kurt was probably… doing Blaine’s hair or _something_ because isn’t that what girls did when they got together?

So, he pushed open Kurt’s door to see Blaine’s completely naked back facing him and Kurt was… well, he wasn’t going to get _that_ image out of his head for a long time.

“Finn! Get out!”

Finn quickly left for the kitchen and got himself a big glass of water. 

How was that so _hot_?

It was his sister for crying out loud, it _shouldn’t_ be hot.

Santana wasn’t this hot when she was making out with Brittany but that was probably because she kind of scared Finn more than Kurt did. That had to be it. Definitely.

After that incident, Finn was a bit more wary around them.

Did his sister and Blaine really have sex like that? Was that even really sex? Who was on top?

Finn didn’t get it. It was so confusing. He couldn’t even really comprehend what was classified as sex with lesbians. It was so weird.

Kurt had glared at him a _lot_ the few days after he had caught them and Finn was just embarrassed. 

He couldn’t look Kurt in the eye – not when he had found it so hot watching her and Blaine doing… whatever it was they had been doing. (What _were_ they doing? It was driving Finn nuts.)

In the end, it had been Blaine that had talked to him. 

She did it while waiting for Kurt to get ready for one of their dates and she’d been nice about it, which Finn wasn’t really expecting. He really expected her to yell at him as well but Blaine had always been nicer than Finn. Except that one time when she yelled at him at school but he kind of deserved that one.

“Look, I know you don’t like it but Kurt and I are having sex,” Blaine explained.

Finn tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing but he suspected, from Blaine’s tone of voice, that he wasn’t really succeeding.

“And I just want you to know that if you have questions, you can ask but please, _please_ knock if you’re home and want something from Kurt.”

Finn nodded vigorously and left the room. 

So awkward.

It got better, after that, but sometimes Finn just found himself _looking_ at them and not seeing his sister but two hot girls kissing. It was hard to look away sometimes but he just had to remind himself that Kurt did his laundry when his mum was working and that she could really make his life hell if she wanted to.

It was really better to be on Kurt’s good side than her bad one, that was for sure and even though Finn thought she was kind of hot with Blaine, he really wanted to stay on her good side.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
